Cintaku Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah cinta gadis remaja biasa. Tak selamanya cinta yang terpendam lama akan terbalas dengan kebahagiaan, kau harus merelakannya bersama orang lain meskipun hatimu teriris./Based on true story./Bad summary, ooc, typos./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 01 – ShikaShiho

Pernahkah kau merasakan jatuh cinta?

Saat dimana kau tak akan sanggup berpaling bila melihat wajahnya, namun tak akan sanggup menatap balik matanya. Telingamu akan sensitif bila mendengar namanya—dan mendengarkan baik-baik berita tentangnya. Saat namamu dia sebut, kau akan merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutmu, atau jantungmu yang seolah ingin turun ke rongga perut.

Shiho, 15 tahun. Jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru.

**-naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan by jiro yujikku**

**Chapter 01 – ShikaShiho: Flashback**

**-naruto-**

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat makan siang, Shiho akan menghabiskan _bentou_-nya bersama dengan Karin dan Tayuya—dan sedikit gangguan dari si kembar Sakon dan Ukon yang menggoda Tayuya. Entah apa hubungan ketiganya, tapi mereka terlihat seperti kakak perempuan dan adik kembarnya.

Karin yang akan mengoceh panjang tentang majalah _fashion_ terbaru atau mengeluhkan kekasihnya yang tak peka, Suigetsu. Sementara Shiho hanya akan mengangguk dengan senyuman tanpa merespon atau tertawa ringan kalau Ukon mulai berebut _bentou_ milik Tayuya dengan kembarannya, Sakon.

"Hei, kalian ini bisa diam _gak_, sih?" teriak Tayuya, kesal dengan kelakuan kekanakan Sakon dan Ukon.

"Maafkan kami, Tayuya-_sama_." ujar keduanya bersamaan, menunduk _manut_ di hadapan Tayuya, takut akan amarah gadis berambut merah panjang itu.

Shiho dan Karin tertawa kecil menanggapi pertengkaran kecil mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak mereka menempati kelas ini.

"Hei, kau 'kan habis ulang tahun, Shika, traktir kami, ya?"

"Enak saja! _Mendokuse_!"

Samar-samar terdengar nama Shika dari Shikamaru terucap. Shiho menoleh ke arah jendela kelas yang berhubungan dengan lorong. Lima orang pemuda—Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji dan Suigetsu—berjalan melewati kelas 2-1. Pemuda berambut perak masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri Karin, sementara empat lainnya sekadar lewat. Sepertinya menuju kantin.

Tanpa Shiho sadari, matanya menatap pemuda Nara itu saat melewati kelasnya, hingga ia dan teman-temannya menghilang di balik tembok.

Shiho berpaling, objek vitamin matanya telah pergi. Gadis berkacamata itu kembali melanjutkan makan—yang kemudian ia sadar Karin dan Tayuya sedang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Eh? A-ada apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Siapa dia?" Tayuya bertanya balik.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Shiho, menyumpit _tenpura_ dan memakannya dengan sekali suap.

"Tapi kau memandangnya tanpa berkedip." ujar Karin, bermaksud menggoda Shiho supaya bercerita, tapi Shiho tetap diam. Tayuya dan Karin berpandangan kemudian menatap Shiho yang menunduk malu.

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda pintar tapi pemalas dari kelas 2-3, selisih dua kelas dengan Shiho yang berada di 2-1. Sebenarnya dia adalah teman Shiho sejak SD dan mulai dekat dengannya saat pertengahan SMP kelas dua. Mereka sering bertukar _email_ setiap malam semenjak teman SD-nya memberikan nomor telepon beserta _email_ kepada Shiho dan Shiho iseng mengirim _email_ terlebih dahulu. Tak disangka _email_-nya dibalas hingga akhirnya berlanjut.

Shikamaru hanya pemuda biasa. Wajahnya tak begitu tampan seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang ketampanannya sudah terkenal seantero sekolah—terutama untuk kaum hawa. Namun, Shikamaru pintar, ia meraih ranking satu dalam tes masuk SMA Konoha—meskipun sifat malasnya perlu menjadi pengecualian.

Tak ada yang begitu spesial di dalam diri seorang Nara Shikamaru, namun hal yang biasa itu justru membuatnya terlihat spesial di hati Shiho.

"Seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Tayuya saat jam kosong pelajaran biologi.

"Hanya teman biasa." ujar Shiho, memalingkan wajah yang merona.

"Bohong, wajahmu merah begitu." kata Karin.

"Sebenarnya..." Shiho berkata setelah lama terdiam, "...kami pernah pulang bersama saat kelas satu, dan kami juga pernah ... pergi berdua."

"Eh? Sedekat itukah kalian berdua?" teriak Tayuya terkejut.

"Mungkin begitu."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Karin dengan wajah penasaran. "Apa kau sudah mengatakannya padanya? Atau dia malah sudah lebih dulu mulai?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu."

Tayuya dan Karin berpandangan, beberapa saat setelah Shiho mengatakan hal itu.

**-naruto-**

Shiho berjalan pulang sendirian, lima menit yang lalu dia berpisah jalan dengan Tayuya dan Karin yang hendak belanja di Konoha Mall. Shiho tak ikut, karena ia sendiri sedang tak ada _mood_ untuk belanja. Shiho berjalan melewati kompleks pertokoan. Di kanan kiri jalan ada berbagai jenis toko dan beberapa kedai makanan.

Shiho menoleh ke arah sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Ramen Teuchi'. Meski tempat itu kecil, namun ramen di sana sangat enak dan paman Teuchi sangat ramah dengan pelanggannya. Shiho hanya pernah ke tempat itu sekali...

'Sial, kenapa aku mengingat hal itu?'

Shiho berpaling, melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah.

**...**

"_Hei, mau makan dulu tidak?" tanya pemuda berambut ala samurai ke arah Shiho._

"_Eh? Apa tidak terlalu malam?" Shiho balik bertanya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti lelah dengan latihan pertamamu. Lagipula aku juga lapar, daritadi perutku berbunyi, rasanya _mendokusai_." Pemuda itu menepuk perutnya. Tak lama, pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu masuk ke sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Ramen Teuchi'._

"_Wah, Shikamaru lama tak bertemu."_

"_Hai paman, ramen dua, ya."_

"_Siap!"_

_Dari percakapan tadi, jelas kalau Shikamaru adalah pelanggan tetap di kedai ramen Teuchi ini. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di tempat kosong, sementara paman Teuchi membuatkan ramen untuk mereka._

"_Kau sering kemari?" tanya Shiho._

"_Ya, pertama kali, temanku Naruto yang mengajak ke sini, lama-lamaan aku dan teman-teman menjadi pelanggan tetap di sini." Shikamar bercerita. Namun percakapan mereka berhenti saat paman Teuchi datang membawa dua mangkuk ramen dengan uap panas mengepul dari dalam mangkuk tersebut._

"_Silahkan." ujarnya ceria._

_Shikamaru dan Shiho makan dalam diam, sesekali Shiho mencuri pandang Shikamaru yang sedang kepanasan memakan ramen. Tanpa sadar, Shiho tersenyum geli memandang Shikamaru yang ternyata bisa bertingkah lucu meski dari luar dia terlihat sering mengantuk._

**...**

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali ya waktu itu?" gumam Shiho, berbaring di atas tempat tidur setelah ganti pakaian. "Kenapa juga waktu aku nekat ikut ekskul basket?"

**...**

_['Kamu mau masuk ekskul apa?']_

_Itu _email_ yang Shiho kirim untuk Shikamaru saat mereka masih berstatus siswa baru, beberapa hari setelah masa pengenalan sekolah._

_["Basket mungkin. Kamu?"]_

Email_ balasan datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Shiho cepat-cepat membalas._

_["Mungkin basket juga, kayaknya asyik."]_

_Selanjutnya, Shiho kapok latihan basket untuk pertama saja, Shiho lemah pelajaran olahraga, kemampuannya lebih menonjol di bidang akademik. Satu-satunya olahraga yang ia kuasai hanya berenang. Namun seolah tak mungkin hanya memberikan materi renang setiap kali pertemuan, dan materi renanghanya diajarkan setiap musim panas._

**...**

"Harusnya 'kan aku tidak usah masuk ekskul basket hanya karena orang itu..." Shiho berganti posisi, menghadap langit melalui jendela kamar. "Ternyata sudah sore." gumam Shiho, ia segera bangkit dan menuju ruang makan setelah terdengar teriakan ibunya.

**-naruto-**

"Ceritakan pada kami lebih banyak tentang Shikamaru."

Siang itu saat istirahat berlangsung, Shiho yang sedang mencatat materi analisis vektor di bukunya dikejutkan dengan Karin dan Tayuya yang muncul di hadapan Shiho.

"Hah?" Shiho menghentikan aktivitas menulis, menatap kedua temannya.

"Kami ingin membantumu mendapatkan hati si Nara itu. Supaya kau jadian dengannya."

"Ah, tentang itu..."

"Ayolah, sebelum itu apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Kuharap sih belum." ujar Karin.

"Untuk saat ini sepertinya belum, tapi dia punya pacar saat SMP."

"Eh?"

"Tapi sekarang mereka sudah putus—a-aku hanya dengar dari temanku."

"Berarti sekarang dia jomblo, 'kan?" tanya Karin, "Lalu, kau mengatakan kalau pernah pergi berdua dengan Shikamaru, bagamana ceritanya?"

"Ah ... itu."

**...**

_["Nilai ulangan matematikaku jelek."]_

_Siang hari, setelah pelajaran matematika, Shiho mengirim _email_ kepada Shikamaru. Hari ini pembagian nilai ulangan matematika dan nilainya termasuk dalam daftar remidi, meskipun nilainya hanya terlampau sedikit dengan batas nilai._

_["Mau belajar bareng? Kebetulan ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan, mengenai soal matematika."]_

_["Boleh."]_

_["Baiklah, kutunggu di depan gerbang sepulang sekolah."]_

_Sepulang sekolah, mereka berdua mampir ke sebuah restoran kecil di dekat rumah Shiho. Disana, Shikamaru mengajari Shiho meskipun sesekali pemuda itu terlihat menguap._

"_Hoahm."_

"_Kenapa kau menguap terus?" tanya Shiho._

"_Aku mengantuk."_

"_Tapi biasanya kau memang terlihat mengantuk."_

"_Hoahm," lagi-lagi Shikamaru menguap, "merepotkan, semalam aku harus begadang mengetik proposal."_

"_Eh? Acara apa?"_

"_Biasa, kegiatan OSIS." Katanya._

"_Oh." Shiho melanjutkan mengerjakan matematika yang barusan diajarkan Shikamaru. Namun dalam hati, Shiho merasa tak enak dengan Shikamaru karena sudah seenaknya meminta tanpa melihat kondisi dan situasi. Bukan salah Shiho juga sih, karena gadis itu juga tak tahu kalau Shikamaru begadang semalam._

_Shikamaru memang salah satu anggota OSIS, entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa termotivasi masuk ke dalam organisasi. Menurut beberapa orang mungkin tak akan percaya karena penampilan Shikamaru yang terkesan cuek dan tak peduli akan hal tersebut._

"_Kau tidak ada rapat OSIS, 'kan?" tanya Shiho dengan hati-hati._

"_Tidak. Rapatnya besok." ujar Shikamaru. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru melirik pekerjaan Shiho._

"_Ah, sudah." Shiho memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Shikamaru. "Aku sudah hampir menguasai materi ini, terima kasih, ya." kata Shiho._

"_Tak masalah." kata Shikamaru, kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela, "sudah sore rupanya. Ayo pulang, keburu malam."_

_Shiho pulang ke rumah dengan senyum mengembang._

**...**

"Dia sampai seperti itu untukmu, berarti kemungkinan dia ada rasa kepadamu."

"Mungkinkah begitu?"

"Iya, kelihatan kok! Wah kalau kalian jadian saat wisata akhir kelas dua nanti, rasanya pasti menyenangkan." teriak Karin, menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi. "Jadi kita bisa _double date_." lanjutnya.

"Hei, jadi maksudmu, kau mau meninggalkanku?" tanya Tayuya, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Karin.

"Hei, kau 'kan sudah punya juga, kembar pula." cibir Karin.

"Sakon dan Ukon tak ada hubungannya!"

Kemudian terjadilah pertengkaran kecil antara Karin dan Tayuya, dan berakhir saat Orochimaru-_sensei_ masuk kelas.

**To be continue**

**-naruto-**


	2. Chapter 02 - ShikaIno

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan by jiro yujikku**

**Chapter 02 - ShikaIno: Awal dari Rasa Sakit**

**-naruto**-

Malam minggu, Shiho diam di depan layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan film. Sejam yang lalu, dia mengirim _email_ kepada Tayuya dan Karin untuk menemaninya keluar, tapi keduanya menolak ajakan Shiho. Sudah pasti, Karin sedang kencan dengan Suigetsu. Sementara Tayuya, dia mengatakan kalau ibunya sakit dan ia harus menemaninya malam ini.

"Bosan~." kata Shiho sambil menghela napas, melihat adegan di layar televisi dengan tatapan bosan. Shiho memandang layar _handphone_ karena film terpotong iklan komersil.

Sepi.

Shiho membuka kontak _handphone_-nya, mencari kira-kira teman yang bisa diajak bertukar _email_. Namun matanya tertuju pada satu kontak bernama, Shikamaru. Shiho berhenti menekan _keypad_.

"Apa aku kirim _email_ ke Shikamaru saja, ya?" gumam Shiho. Beberapa minggu ini memang mereka jarang bertukar _email_. Alasannya, karena kadang Shikamaru tak membalas, sekalipun membalas dia hanya menuliskan, 'maaf ya aku lagi sibuk, sebentar lagi rapat.' Shiho yang tak ingin mengganggu Shikamaru hanya membalas, 'oh, maaf kalau mengganggu.'

Shiho memberanikan diri mengirim _email_ kepada Shikamaru.

["Malem~"]

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, _email_-nya baru dibalas.

["Halo."]

["Lagi apa?"]

["Lagi istirahat, lagi ada acara OSIS."]

["Oh, acara apa? Aku ganggu _gak_?"]

["_Gak_ juga kok, ini juga lagi istirahat."]

["Wah, asyik acaranya?"]

["Yah, lumayan. Tapi melelahkan."]

Dan malam itu, mungkin menjadi malam terakhir Shiho bisa bertukar _email_ dengan Shikamaru.

**-naruto-**

"Kurang ajar!" teriak Tayuya disela istirahat berlangsung.

"Kau kenapa, Tayuya?" tanya Karin, menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Aku 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan si Kimimaro, tapi wanita ini menyebutku perebut kekasih orang." Tayuya memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ ke arah Karin, Shiho yang penasaran ikut melirik. Isinya adalah pesan pribadi _facebook_ antara Tayuya dan kekasih Kimimaro di Kiri.

"Dia sampai membuat status pula, menyebalkan sekali!" Tayuya merebut kembali _handphone_-nya dan menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya. Tak ada yang berani berbicara karena kalau sudah begini, rasa jengkel Tayuya akan berlanjut, bahkan Sakon dan Ukon yang sudah dekat dengan Tayuya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti _mood_ Tayuya akan membaik.

Karin menoleh ke arah Shiho, "Kau bagaimana?"

Shiho menautkan kedua alis, bingung, "apanya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru, masih sering bertukar _email_, 'kan?" tanya Karin.

Shiho terdiam, gadis berkacamata ini sempat menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Sudah jarang, dia sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS."

"Kau sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Shikamaru?"

Shiho merona, "Eh, a-aku tidak berani! Lagipula, mana ada 'kan wanita yang mulai dulu..." ujar Shiho lirih pada kalimat terakhir, "dan kemungkinan, dia sudah mengetahuinya."

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Kau tahu Kiba, anak laki-laki penyuka anjing yang sekelas denganku waktu kelas satu?" Shiho menoleh ke Karin, Karin mengangguk, "dia melihat kami waktu pulang sekolah bersama dulu, dia mengira kami ada apa-apa dan mulai menyebar isu. Tapi hanya sampai kelasku saja. Kupikir, dia membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru juga."

"Begitu kah?"

Perbincangan mereka berakhir saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

**-naruto**

Malam itu, Shiho iseng membuka akun _facebook _setelah mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, masih terlalu awal untuk tidur. Shiho tiduran di atas kasur sambil memegang _handphone_.

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka** terima kasih hadiahnya hari ini, akan kusimpan baik-baik (titik dua bintang)

**30 minutes ago . Shikamaru Nara and 5 others Like this . 2 Comment . Share**

* * *

Shiho tertegun, penasaran dia membuka komentar status yang muncul di berandanya.

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka** terima kasih hadiahnya hari ini, akan kusimpan baik-baik (titik dua bintang)

**32 minutes ago . Shikamaru Nara and 5 others Like this . 2 Comment . Share**

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** sama-sama :D

**20 minutes ago . 1 Like**

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka** :D

**20 minutes ago . Like**

* * *

Shiho tercekat.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumamnya, terbangun dari tidur sambil melihat layar _handphone_. "Mereka balikan?" tangan Shiho lemas, dia melempar pelan _handphone_-nya di atas kasur.

Yamanaka Ino, nama yang sudah Shiho kenal sebelumnya. Gadis itu merupakan kekasih Shikamaru saat SMP, dan katanya mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi mereka berdua putus saat akhir kelas tiga SMP. Shiho pernah membicarakan tentang gadis itu dengan Shikamaru saat mereka masih sering bertukar _email_ dulu.

_**...**_

_Shiho, SMP kelas dua._

_Saat itu, sedang heboh hal yang bernama '_facebook_', sebuah situs jejaring sosial yang bisa menghubungkan orang-orang dari seluruh dunia lewat satu tempat. Masa SMP merupakan masa labil dimana anak selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal baru dan sering mengikuti tren yang sedang terjadi._

_Sama halnya dengan Shiho, gadis berkacamata ini mengikuti teman-teman yang sudah membuat akun _facebook _sendiri. Dengan bantuan warung internet yang kala itu sedang menjamur dan asal mencoba, akhirnya Shiho mempunyai akun _facebook_ sendiri._

_["Eh, kamu bikin akun _facebook_, dong. Asyik lho."]_

Email_ yang Shiho kirim untuk Shikamaru malam itu, dua hari setelah ia membuat _facebook_ dan berteman dengan beberapa orang dunia nyata dan dunia maya._

_["_Facebook_? Makanan apa itu?"]_

_Shiho tertawa geli melihat jawaban dari Shikamaru._

_["Itu bukan makanan, Shika. Itu situs yang bisa membuat kita berhubungan dengan orang-orang dimana saja dan kapan saja."]_

_["Merepotkan saja, mungkin lain kali kalau sedang tak malas. Eh, aku tidur dulu ya, _oyasumi_.]_

_Berakhirlah_ email_ singkat antara Shiho dan Shikamaru._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, Shiho dan Hinata—teman SD-nya—bermain ke tempat Sakura, teman SD-nya yang juga satu SMP dengan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dari Sakura lah Shiho bisa mendapat nomor telepon dan alamat _email_ Shikamaru._

"_Shikamaru sekarang bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Shiho, iseng. Mungkin tak akan masalah karena Shiho tak pernah bercerita kalau ia dan Shikamaru sering bertukar _email_, hampir setiap malam._

"_Biasa saja, sih. Tapi dia sekarang punya pacar, lho."_

'_Deg!'_

"_He? Kau serius, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata._

"_Iya, aku juga tak percaya orang semalas dia bisa punya pacar. Namanya Yamanaka Ino, dia teman sekelasku." ujar Sakura._

_Ada perasaan lain di hati Shiho saat mengetahui kalau Shikamaru sudah memiliki kekasih. Sudah berapa lama kah? Mengapa Shikamaru tak pernah cerita? Kalau iya, apakah pacarnya tahu kalau hampir setiap malam Shikamaru bertukar _email_ dengan Shiho?_

_Shiho menepis segala pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Shiho dan Shikamaru hanya teman dekat, seharusnya..._

_Seharusnya Shiho tak perlu merasa sedih._

_Malam itu, Shiho iseng mengirim _email_ kepada Shikamaru yang berisi,_

_["Hei, kau dicari Ino tuh, haha."]_

_Tak lama,_ email_ balasan datang._

_["Hei, darimana kau tahu hal itu?"]_

_["Aku 'kan punya indra keenam, hehe."]_

_Shiho tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu, meskipun saat itu perasaan Shiho selalu berbunga ketika melihat layar handphone bertuliskan, [1 email baru dari Shikamaru.] Kala itu, Shiho pikir mereka berbeda sekolah jadi mungkin Shiho tak terlalu cemburu dengan Shikamaru yang sudah mempunyai kekasih._

'_Mungkin perasaan ini hanya sebagai sahabat.' batin Shiho._

**...**

'Sahabat, ya?' batin Shiho, menatap langit-langit. 'Tapi saat ini, perasaan itu sudah lebih dari sahabat.' Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

'Kenapa aku bodoh sekali! Sudah pasti dia tidak akan menyukai gadis sepertiku.' Shiho berganti posisi, memeluk bantal hingga menutupi wajah. Air mata yang mengalir, kini membasahi bantal yang ia peluk.

Akhirnya, Shiho tertidur setelah semalam menangis.

**-naruto-**

"HUWA! Shiho, matamu kenapa?" tanya Tayuya, terkejut saat melihat temannya datang dengan wajah kusut dengan kantung mata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tak bisa tidur semalam." jawab Shiho, segera menuju tempat duduknya.

Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga, kali ini materi kali ini adalah basket.

"Shiho, oper kemari!" teriakan Tayuya menggema saat Shiho mendapat bola dari Karin.

"Ah, Tayu—Bruk!" Semua pemain segera menoleh, Shiho terjatuh, bertabrakan dengan pemain lain. Siku tangan kanannya terluka karena bergesekan dengan lantai lapangan. Darah mengalir keluar. Tayuya dan Karin segera membawa Shiho ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tayuya, melihat Shiho yang sikunya sedang diperban oleh Kurenai-_sensei._

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya perih sedikit." jawab Shiho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh?" tanya Karin.

"Aku sedang tidak fokus." ujar Shiho sambil menunduk, memperhatikan Kurenai-_sensei_ memasukkan kembali obat-obatan.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya." ujar wanita itu sebelum Shiho, Karin dan Tayuya keluar ruangan.

"Terima kasih, _shitsureishimasu_."

Pulang sekolah.

"Aduh..." Shiho merintih pelan, tangan kanannya terasa perih jika digerakkan, makanya ia harus berhati-hati dengan tangan kanannya—terutama bagian siku.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Tayuya.

"Sedikit." gumam Shiho, merintih pelan.

"Sini, kuambilkan sepatumu." ujar Karin, meletakkan _uwabaki _Shiho ke rak dan mengambil sepatu milik Shiho.

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Shiho.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

"Maaf, ya merepotkan kalian." kata Shiho kepada Tayuya dan Karin.

"Tak masalah." ujar Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, siapa itu?" seorang siswa menunjuk ke arah gerbang depan. Shiho dan kedua temannya menoleh, penasaran.

"Sepertinya itu seragam SMK Konoha." ujar yang lainnya.

Shiho melirik ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha. 'Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana, ya?' gumam Shiho.

"Hoi, siapa dia?" tanya Tayuya kepada Karin.

"Entahlah."

"Ah, Ino, Yamanaka Ino, anak SMK Konoha jurusan tata rias." ujar salah satu anak perempuan di samping Shiho. "dia yang kemarin ikut _Fashion Show_ di Konoha Mall."

Shiho terkejut, 'I-Ino?'

"Ah, Shikamaru!" gadis itu melambai ke arah Shiho—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang di belakang Shiho, Shikamaru Nara, menghampiri Ino dengan setengah berlari.

"Maaf, sudah lama, ya?" ujar Shikamaru.

Ino menggeleng, "_Uun_, tidak kok. Ayo!" gadis itu menggandeng Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar kawasan sekolah.

Tayuya dan Karin memperhatikan Shiho yang menundukkan kepala setelah dua orang tadi menghilang di tikungan.

"Shiho?" panggil Karin.

Tak ada jawaban, Karin memandang ke arah Tayuya dengan pandangan bagaimana-ini?

'Aku harus melupakannya!'

Itu tekad yang Shiho teriakkan dalam hati.

**To be continue**

**-naruto-**


End file.
